Be Happy
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: Jackson and April are living the life...the married life! This is the fluffiest of fluff...it might hold you over until September.
1. Chapter 1

**Somehow this story got deleted. Thank you PJWitter for letting me know!  
**

**Shonda owns everything and I own nothing at all. Just saying.**

* * *

"I was starting to think Evan was never going to stop crying, Jesus." Jackson whispered as his fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The crying had gone on for longer than he cared to remember and he had a categorically long day at work. Paige was slumbering in his lap, wrapped up in her baby blanket.

"Leave Jesus out of this Jackson. I'm pretty sure Evan hates me now." April rolled her eyes and grabbed the lotion off of her night stand. She squeezed a small amount into her hand and started smearing it all over both arms and then got a little more for her legs. She was applying it a bit too hastily for his liking. He slowly got up and carried Paige back to her nursery, grabbed the baby monitor and shut the door before coming back to argue with his significant other.

"Hate you? Why would he hate you?" He questioned, confused by her declaration. His face was still depicting mild irritation. Every day he was surprised by how his kids looking in his wife's arms. She loved them and nurtured them more than he ever could have wished for. They were their babies.

"Because you always make me play bad cop Jackson, why would he like me? I'm the only one who's constantly picking at him and punishing him when he needs it." April complained. She was clearly peeved with her husband.

Jackson's face softened. "Babe, you're just so much better at it than I am. I try and then I just see his cute little pouty face and big brown eyes and I'm speechless." He countered and grabbed her hand to hold it in his.

"Ohhh. Because you think I like disciplining him? Is that it?" She yanked her hand out of his and got out of bed. She walked into their bathroom and pushed the door shut behind her.

After an eighteen hour shift this was the last thing he wanted to deal with but he saw where his wife was coming from. Clearly disciplining Evan was no fun and that's why he wanted no part of it.

He pulled himself out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. He heard her sniffling and crying from inside. When he twisted the handle it was locked and he let out an exasperated groan.

"April. Come on sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'll start disciplining him too. I promise. Can you please let me in?" He tried bargaining with her and after a few moments he finally heard her switching the lock open.

She opened the door and walked back over to her side of the bed. He followed her over there and crawled on top of her back to his side of the bed which got a laugh and a weird look out of her.

"I'm going to try to do better, okay?" He promised. She nodded her head and forced a smile. It's not like she didn't think he was a good dad. He was the best dad. He'd suffered through a colicky Evan with her, been at her side through two long and exasperating labors. She remembers finding him in the nursery with Evan and even new Paige at night trying to lull them back to sleep. There were nights he would take them all for ice cream runs and nights he'd fall asleep with his kids on the couch and carry them back up to their bedrooms. It made her heart melt every time. She felt guilty for even getting upset about having to do the hard stuff by herself sometimes. She was probably overreacting and she knew it.

"I mean it's not like I never do any of the hard stuff. I know you're still pulling that "just wait until you're father gets home" crap." She had to giggle at his rant and he rolled his eyes petulantly. He didn't stop there, "You know when you put me in that position I have no choice but to scold him. That should be enough, he's only three." Jackson laughed and she let it go. She didn't mind doing the hard stuff, just not every time.

She leaned over to him and whispered, "Well I'm glad we settled this because we're having another baby." April gave him a quick kiss goodnight and rolled over as if the conversation was over. The room was silent so eventually she sat back up and searched for his pulse to see if he was still breathing.

His eyes were wide open and his face showed shock. After he had a few seconds to digest the bomb she dropped on him so haphazardly he grinned and rolled on top of his expecting wife. Her sour mood completely faded and all he could think about was making love to his wife. They wanted another baby, possibly even two more kids but it was so soon. The math in his head told him it must have been shortly after they got the go ahead from her OB.

Somehow he managed to get her clothes off in record time. "When did you find out?" He asked her, pushing into her already. He loved watching her adjust to every inch of him.

"Yesterday…did a blood test at work." She admitted, her breathing was increasing and her arms were around him pulling him into her even further. "This is good, right Jackson? It's good news?" Even her rambling while they made love was adorable to him.

He beamed into her, "Mhmm. It is good. It's very, very good." And he felt her legs tighten around his waist and pull him closer to her which he loved. He set up a rhythm and his thrusts grew even harder. His lips landed on the curve of her breast and he showered kisses up and down them until he took her nipple in between his lips. It grew even harder when his tongue swirled around it and he went over to the other one. Her head was dropped all the way back onto her pillow and his name was spilling out of her mouth just like he liked it to. One thing he would never forget about their past two pregnancies was how sensitive her breasts were. Squeezing them alone would do it for her if he wanted it to.

When he rolled onto his back with her on top of him he fell even more in love with her. She was riding him hard but lovingly at the same time. With her head thrown back and hands on his chest he could see everything. The scar on her abdomen from Paige just half a dozen months ago and even the extra bit of skin that framed her body. It was all from having his babies and now she was giving him another one. He ran his hands over every inch of her he could while she slid up and down him swiftly. It was time for him to explode but he tried to hold his orgasm in until his wife got there. It didn't take much longer though because he felt her body start to shake and she fell on top of him, riding it out. His arms wrapped around her and he did the same.

The next morning they were woken up the same way as usual. Evan found his way into their room again, jumping at the foot of their bed. The lyrics from Bob Marley's "Don't Worry, Be Happy" were spewing from his little lips. Jackson smiled at how much his baby boy loved Bob Marley jams. They always worked to sing him to sleep and he often sang his favorite part of that song "Oooohhhh oohhh ohh ohh oh oh oh ohhhh ohhh. Don't worry, be happy." which absolutely cracked him up every time.

Paige was still sleeping soundly so he reached up and pulled a wired Evan down between April and he. He pointed at April and showed Evan a "hush" sign to let her sleep even though he knew Evan woke her up too just a couple of minutes ago. It didn't work anyway because he spewed off "Mommy, can we eat pancakes?" and she quickly pulled him into her side and attacked him with kisses while his high pitched laughter overtook the house. Jackson laughed at his sons' lack of ability to keep quiet and how much it reminded him of April. He was just like her…constantly happy and smiling, he had a slight stutter sometimes which reminded him of her rambling and it was sweet.

April slipped out of bed and pulled a zip up hoodie on over her tank top and pajama pants to go make breakfast. While she was gone Jackson flipped on the TV and they found an old episode of Recess that still never failed to make either of them laugh. He heard Paige start to babble and walked across the hall to check on her. It was clear she needed a change and April left it for him. He had to roll his eyes and chuckle at that, he kind of had it coming considering what she dealt with last night. After he changed her he played with her on his bed and finished the cartoons with Evan.

"Breakfast is ready." April motioned back downstairs and pulled her baby into her arms. Jackson scooped up Evan and leaped down the stairs and into their kitchen.

"Goodmorning sunshine." April held her little girl on her hip and followed the boys downstairs. She found Jackson standing above a passed out Alex on their couch and looked over at her confused. Evan was poking him in the face and blowing puffs of air at him. "Uncle Alex, Un-Uncle Alex wake up!" He chimed at him.

"I have no idea, I found him down here when I came to make breakfast." April laughed. She didn't know for sure but she had a pretty good idea about why he was on their couch.

"Karev, wake up." Jackson said while he chuckled at Evan who was now basically standing on top of the sleeping man. He heard Alex groan tiredly. He sneakily grabbed Evan and held him up in the air screaming "I'm gonna get you kid!" and Evan's arms and legs started flailing all over the place while he had him in a fit of laughter.

"Evan, come eat. It's going to get cold." April reminded her little boy and he pattered over to the kitchen and pulled himself up onto the kitchen stool.

Alex finally noticed Jackson staring at him and figured April would have been too if she wasn't so busy trying to cut up Evan's pancakes.

"Alice kicked me out again." He rolled his eyes and slowly stood up from the couch. Couches didn't do it for him anymore; his back was badly in need of cracking.

April eyed Alex and wondered what he did this time to make her sister lock him out. They had been dating now for two years and he still hadn't popped the question. With that crossing her mind she figured she knew what the fight was about.

"Dude, you still didn't do it? What the hell?" Jackson thumped his shoulder but not in too rough of a way.

"Yeah, what the _hell_?" Evan repeated and the two men's faces filled with laughter while April's looked downright pissed. She shot them a scolding look that whipped the grins right off their faces and she dropped the subject hoping that Evan would forget about the word too.

"I was about to do it, I had the ring in my pocket and everything but she started bitc-complaining about me never being home and I got annoyed. Whatever…" he rolled his eyes some more. "She knows I'm a doctor and a surgeon, she knew it when we started dating. You know how it is, I get called in I have to drop everything and come in." Alex explained to Jackson like Jackson didn't know how being a doctor worked. They grabbed their plates of pancakes and settled at the kitchen table. Jackson took Paige from April and played with her while he talked to his best friend and tried to eat his breakfast.

"You just have to look at things from her point of view. You've been dating for two years and still haven't proposed… she's probably upset about that." Jackson reasoned.

"Trust me, she is upset about that." April chimed in and poured both men a cup of coffee. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was shaking it gallingly. Her sister was a high school teacher who was able to bury herself in her work too but she was ready to settle down now.

Alex looked at April, "Shut up." He mumbled obviously annoyed. "Hey." Jackson scolded him for using the word both in front of his children and aiming it at his wife.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated. How am I supposed to propose if she won't be nice to me long enough to let me do it?" He asked in all seriousness, obviously he wasn't hearing the humor in his statement. He was putty in Alice's hands; he had been ever since they met. She first flew to Seattle so that Derek Shepherd could operate on her Oligodendroglioma tumor. Luckily, he was able to get it all out and she was in the clear. During her stay she met Alex and for a reason no one was quite able to comprehend they got together. April liked to refer to them as oil and water. They were both extremely opinionated, feisty and seemed to argue all the time but it worked for them. Neither Jackson nor April had seen either one of them as happy as they were together. Initially April was upset that Alex was putting moves on her sister but after some coaxing from Jackson she realized they both seemed happy.

"Try to be home more. If you actually made any effort to, then you could be. We do. It's not like she expects you to drop your work or anything man, she's got her job now too. I'm sure she just misses you. For uh… some reason." Jackson tried lifting his spirits and Alex continued stuffing his face obnoxiously. He hadn't changed much in the past couple of years.

"Well if she lets me into my own house tonight then maybe I'll try again." He grumbled peevishly.

"Actually…" Jackson started and glanced at April. "We were hoping you two could babysit tonight. We have the weekend off and we wanted to go out. Please?" He graveled.

"Unco Alex! We can build another fort and eat ice cream and watch Family Guy!" Evan jumped into the conversation and said excitedly. He was so excited he was stumbling over his words. Jackson and April stared at Alex, most likely for letting their three year old watch Family Guy.

"Well I guess we have no choice now…right buddy?" At least he knew he'd be let into the house today…if he brought her niece and nephew with him.

Jackson pushed Paige into Alex's arms, kissed the top of her head and pulled April upstairs to their bedroom with him. He had wanted to jump her every time he laid eyes on her since she told him their news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this update though :) If this story doesn't do a little better on reviews I'll probably end up deleting it...  
**

**I don't own anything. At all. That's all Shonda.**

* * *

"Jackson! I'm not going to have sex with you while Alex and the kids are right downstairs! Let me just pack a bag for them real quick so they can leave, okay?" April giggled at Jackson's enthusiasm. He had practically torn her clothes off by the time they got upstairs, and to be honest she really wasn't complaining.

He smirked, "Okay, you're right. Let's get them ready to go. You get Evan packed and I'll pack Paige." He darted out of their room and across the hall into the nursery, zipping around looking for his daughter's necessities. April was a couple of seconds behind him since she couldn't figure out where Jackson discarded her blouse. She couldn't wrap her mind around how quickly he managed to disrobe her, but then again that's probably how they were already on baby number three.

April walked into Evan's room and pulled out a small overnight bag. She carefully filled it with just a few necessities like pajamas, clean underwear, pull ups just in case and of course his lamby. Lamby was a small lamb stuffed animal that tailed into a baby blanket he got from his Aunt Lexie shortly before she died. He didn't remember her because he was just a baby when she died, just minutes after giving birth to her daughter with Mark Sloan. He refused to go anywhere without it though, it was almost like it reminded him of Lexie. Everyone around the hospital found it adorable.

"Babe, I can't find Paige's diaper bag…" Jackson hollered from across the hall. She had to laugh because otherwise she might just cry in frustration. No matter how many times she reminded him it was in the linen closet in the hallway, he never remembered to look there. His favorite place to put it was by the front door where he entered the house.

"Linen closet!" She reminded her husband, hearing him scold himself before digging through the closet for it. He was a better father than she could have ever imagined, but sometimes his quirks made her laugh. Like how he could never find the diaper bag, he sometimes would sneak Evan ice cream for breakfast, or how he blows raspberries just to make Paige giggle when she cries.

After April finished packing Evan's stuff she got on her computer and printed off the babysitting list she had saved. It included poison control, all of Jackson and hers pager and cell numbers, her parents, his mom, Meredith's number, the hospital, Evan and Paige's pediatricians and probably a few more. Alex always thought it was hilarious when she'd give him the list because he was a pediatrician himself. Jackson thought it was overkill but he'd be worried about her if she didn't overdo it like that. Plus, in their few years of marriage he'd already learned that he had to pick his battles with his high-maintenance wife and that wasn't one of them.

They met Alex and their kids downstairs before they all headed out. "Here's the list. Oh, and I have a couple of bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator. That's all Paige gets….And thank you again for babysitting Alex. We'll pick them up tomorrow morning?" she reminded him and he merely nodded his head, she could tell he was grossed out by the milk thing. He was on the same playing field as Avery, they were both with Kepner women. He considered it an acquired taste. There was one point in time where he considered the highs and the lows and the quirks of April Kepner to be insane and demanding, and then he met Alice and everything changed.

"If bringing the little dudes doesn't get me into the house tonight, I'm returning them. Just so you know," he teased. April and Jackson knew he would actually try it though so they shot him a disbelieving look. "Good luck man. Try and find us, we'll be out celebrating freedom," Jackson laughed, earning a sigh out of Karev. Alex shot the Avery's a series of questions on their future whereabouts for the night, all to no avail.

Out of nowhere Evan sneezed and a snot bubble was left hanging from his nose. It immediately caught the attention of Jackson, April and Alex. Alex tried not to be grossed out but couldn't hinder a series of gagging reflexes. Jackson rolled his eyes and looked over at his wife who was doing the same thing as Alex but over the kitchen sink.

"Really? Two surgeons are gagging at a little snot bubble?" Jackson chuckled in amusement. The bubble stopped Evan dead in his tracks, who didn't look like he quite knew what to do about the situation. He sat perfectly still with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open. Paige was throwing cheerios at her big brother, unaffected by the incident.

Jackson used a napkin to kill the bubble. His expectant wife may have had an excuse but Karev's reaction was somehow hilariously ironic to him.

Only a couple of minutes later Jackson had shooed his kids and good friend out of the house. April was still cleaning up the aftermath of breakfast and Jackson was trying to find the car keys. He searched under the coach, in the bread box and virtually everywhere else in the house until he remembered where Evan liked to keep them. Yeah, his three year old fancied storing their car keys in the washing machine. There had been a couple of times when they forgot to check the washer for key casualties until it was too late and once they even found all four sets at the bottom of the washer. He found the keys there today too. Even after finding them there so many times, he still didn't understand how Evan managed to climb high enough to drop them into the washer. Usually he couldn't help but get a little irritated by the key game, but when he saw Evan do the same thing to his mother he found it hilarious.

They were in Jackson's new Lexus on their way to dinner and Jackson was suggesting places to eat. He'd gotten the normal "wherever you want to go is fine," response from April but she continued to nix all of his suggestions. "Italian?" Nope. "Mexican?" Nope. "Sushi?" "Jackson, pregnant. No fish," she laughed.

He was out of ideas for her until he remembered he'd wanted to take her to a new delicatessen that had just opened up near the hospital. He had gone there twice with Mark; it reminded them of the small deli's they went to when visiting his family in Boston. The townie deli's that tourists had no idea about. There was a smoked roast beef sandwich with swiss cheese and Russian dressing on Jewish rye bread that combined to make the best sandwich he had ever had the privilege of eating. Mark was in love with the bagels. Probably because he was from New York City.

She agreed to the deli. Her stomach was humming at the thought of a ham and cheese sandwich with some type of Dijon mustard on it. The place didn't disappoint her either because she ended up ordering another sandwich to take home along with weaseling a future lunch date there out of her husband.

They got back in the car and April realized how small the car actually was. She was in a soccer mom kind of car now, a midsized SUV. Jackson was still driving his Lexus, the other other love of his life. His priorities went wife, children, hospital, Lexus and then somewhere about five or six spots behind Lexus was Harper Avery Foundation. The two car seats for Evan and Paige fit comfortably in the back of the Lexus but with the new baby coming he wouldn't be able to hall their entire brood.

"Babe, you're going to have to trade your car in…" April suggested to her husband who appeared more than confused at first. She had never said anything about the car before. "Why?"

"Because the new baby won't fit in it," she laughed in a simple-as-that kind of way. He hadn't thought of that. "Oh. I guess you're right," he admitted, feeling wistful of the car that had gotten him through the tail end of his residency and his first few years as an attending, husband and father.

"You can get a minivan," April teased but Jackson sighed and groaned in response. "There's no way," he eventually laughed at her suggestion. "Maybe I'll get an Escalade, that'd be kind of cool,"

"Oh please. We do not need an Escalade. Aren't those like sixty or seventy thousand dollar cars?" she asked, appalled at the idea of blowing that much on a vehicle that would only last a couple of years. It took her awhile to even accept Jackson's Lexus. She grew up in Ohio where they were at the heart of the American car industry. A simple Chevy or Ford was her idea of practical and reliable transportation.

Jackson started explaining his argument for buying luxury cars, one that she heard many times before. "They're more expensive but the quality is unbeatable. GPS, surround sound, the engine alone…" he listed easily. April's cell phone interrupted their familiar banter.

She picked it up before he could ask her who it was, but the way she answered it immediately told him it was either Alex or Alice.

"Oh my God. Are you completely sure?" Jackson listened to his wife question the person on the other end in sheer disbelief.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep myself busy with updates :) Review?!**


	3. Chapter 3

April finally hung up from her conversation with Alex.

"Alice left him. He's a mess. Can we go get the kids?" she asked, looking over at her husband. He looked just as sad as she felt. Alex had never been lucky in love but they were taking this personally. They set him up with her. They promised that she was good for him. They were at fault for his newest heartbreak.

Jackson turned the car around to head towards Alex's with no questions asked. While he drove, April tried calling her sister and got no answer. As a last resort she tried sending her a text message asking what was going on

"What happened? Why'd she leave him?" Jackson asked. They honestly seemed happy to him, something that was good to see for both of his friends. April shrugged, just as confused as he was.

"I have no idea and apparently Alex didn't know either. He said he got home with the kids and she was gone. Her stuff was gone. He said he hadn't seen her since she locked him out of the house. I guess I wasn't under the impression that this was an actual fight. I thought it was just Alice locking him out of the house like usual…." April sighed, she was completely frustrated by her sisters childlike behavior.

"He'll be okay April, he always is." Jackson promised. He was trying to at least give his pregnant and emotional wife some kind of comfort.

"And by the way. Why does everyone call you? No one calls me anymore," he frowned and April giggled.

"Because they know I'm in charge," she teased him. He nodded in agreement. She's had him wrapped around her finger since day one.

When they pulled into Alex's driveway they saw him sitting on the front porch. He had Paige in his arms and Evan was riding around the yard on a big wheel Alex had bought him a couple months ago. Alex looked wrecked.

April and Jackson got out of the car quickly to talk to him. Jackson took Paige into his arms and played with her while April hugged Alex. She knew Alex had never been one for friendly or comforting gestures like that but she needed to hug him. If not for him then at least on behalf of her sister and her behavior.

Instead of being pushed away like she was sure she would be, Alex held on to her tight. Jackson turned around and caught sight of their intimate moment. Alex had tears swelling in his eyes and it didn't seem to matter how many times he tried to blink them away…they were there. April was rubbing his back soothingly and trying to calm him down. Jackson had seen her in the same mode many times before. Mostly with Evan and Paige, but with him too like when Charles and Reed were killed. She had this quality about her….where you automatically felt comforted in her arms. He could tell she was fixing Alex just like she'd fixed him.

By the time they packed their kids back into the car and April made sure Alex had something ready for dinner, they were exhausted. Jackson helped April get the kids washed up and put to bed for the night. He found her sound asleep on their bed, still in her clothes from their date.

He felt just as tired and opted for passing out in his clothes too rather than trying to find pajamas and actually getting ready for bed. He curled up behind April and pulled her closer to him. She didn't always find it as comfortable as he did but he couldn't sleep unless he held her. He needed to know that she was there with him and that she was safe.

The next time he woke up it was after two am and someone was kicking him. "April, chill."

He got a response from April but it wasn't the one he was looking for. "That's Evan. Go back to sleep."

Jackson looked down and found his oldest laying in between them. He appeared to be sound asleep but that didn't stop him from tossing and turning. Restless leg syndrome at its best. He scooped him up and carried him back to his room. This was an almost nightly routine that had to stop soon.

The next morning he woke up to his wife's cell phone. She untangled herself from him and reached over to her nightstand to pick it up.

"Alice?" she asked groggily.

He waited to see what the conversation was about, hoping to overhear any parts he could. It didn't escape his notice that Evan had made it back to their room yet again. His eyebrows furrowed while he wondered how he even managed to do that.

Unfortunately for him April got up and walked downstairs to finish her conversation. He figured she wanted privacy but he was nosy so he listened from the top of the stairs. He was worried about Alex but just as worried about Alice. It was completely out of her norm and he didn't understand what was going on. He'd known her for almost a decade at this point and she had never acted so irrationally.

"Alice, calm down. He's not cheating on you. I know he's not," she calmly tried to reason with her sister. "He wouldn't do that to you. If he didn't want to be with you, then he wouldn't. Alex is crazy about you Alice, everyone can see it but you."

After a few more moments of silence, April spoke again gently. "Calm down, hey. Getting this upset isn't going to help you," April reminded Alice. He took the impending silence to mean Alice was talking again.

"Alice, I'm not supposed to tell you, but he has a ring. He's been trying to propose to you but you won't be nice enough to let him," April laughed and Jackson heard the same high pitch scream his wife has on occasions through the phone.

So much for Alex surprising her. He should have kept his word when he told Alex that he would tell April because she can't keep a secret. Especially a secret from Alice.

"Well why don't you go back home and talk to him? I know he's there….he's a disaster," April laughed, trying to cheer her sister up.

Jackson tried budding into the conversation. "Who did he cheat on her with?"

April wrinkled her nose and shushed him immediately like she does with Evan and Jackson walked away irritated.

"Alice… Jo Wilson is a resident at work. They work together a lot but I've never seen them flirting or anything. I think it's all in your head," April tried convincing her. "Call me later. Please don't hurt Alex," she said in enough time for Jackson to catch when he walked back into the room.

"Don't shush me April. You know I hate it when you shush me," he complained and she groaned.

"If you don't like being shushed then don't interrupt me when I'm on the phone," she smiled. Four years into their marriage and their biggest fights were about shushing each other. Neither one of them were complaining.

Since they still had the weekend off they decided to take the kids to the park and go to lunch in downtown Seattle.

"Jackson can you make sure Evan has his coat?" April asked him from the other room. She was digging in Paige's room for an extra baby blanket.

"Babe, it's seventy degrees out. He won't be cold," Jackson laughed while simultaneously pulling Evan's coat out of the coat closet.

"Daddy, can we eat hot dogs at the park?" Evan asked slowly and carefully. His sentences seemed to be getting better overnight. His voice was already Kepner all the way.

"We'll have to ask mom," Jackson told him. He knew that April hated them eating hot dogs since they were processed and so bad for you. What she didn't know is that he eats one at least once a week on his lunch with Sloan.

He texted Mark to see if he wanted to meet them at the park with Carly. Carly is his daughter with Lexie. She is just a couple of months older than Evan. He actually texted back pretty quickly.

MS: _Ya. We were just thinking about going anyway._ _See you soon gorgeous._

Jackson had to stop and laugh. After all these years Sloan still thought the sun shined out of his ass. But the feeling was apparently mutual because they quickly became the best of friends. He used to get uncomfortable when Mark would call him gorgeous and such but now it made him chuckle and he expected with it. April made jokes about him leaving her for Mark. She laughed, he didn't.

April zipped past him on her way to the kitchen with Paige in her arms. She packed food for Paige and Evan, and water bottles and apples for Jackson and her. Paige was sound asleep on her hip.

Before she was done packing up their snacks Jackson came into the kitchen wearing his baby sling. He held his arms out for Paige and April gushed. She never got over how sexy he looked holding their daughter in the baby sling. There was just something about it.

She helped him board a sleeping Paige into the sling and gave her a kiss. Jackson leaned down and she gave him one too.

She was wearing a light pink summer dress and white flip flops. Her red hair was down past her shoulders and she had her white sunglasses settled on top of her head. The way she had them sitting they were holding back part of her hair.

She looked at her husband. "Do I look okay?"

"You look stunning. Seriously. You always look stunning. Why do you ask?" Jackson wanted to know, giving her another once over. In other words, he was undressing her again with his eyes. She stood there and pointed at her stomach, smiling. He loved the dimples she had when she was grinning.

"Because even though we literally just found out I was pregnant, I feel bigger," she laughed. "Maybe it's just in my head."

"You don't look any bigger yet… but you are glowing. Seriously. I want to lean you over the counter and take you right now," Jackson whispered in her ear. She looked even more attractive with the red blush that spread over her cheeks. He had impregnated her three times but she still blushed when he told her how much he needed her. Adorable.

They got to the park about fifteen minutes after they left the house. It felt like 80 out and the sun was shining brightly. There were kids everywhere with some parents watching from the sidelines and some out playing with their kids. Jackson scanned the area and found no evidence of Mark Sloan.

"Mark not here yet?" April asked, following Evan to the swings to push him.

Jackson nodded his head and took a seat on the blanket April had laid out. Not five minutes later, Mark showed up. Carly was wearing a white t-shirt with black and white zebra tights and a pink tutu. She was wearing a purple crown and had a large beaded long pink necklace on.

"Hi Carly. You look so pretty today. Did your daddy pick your outfit out or did you do it all on your own?" Jackson smiled and asked the little girl. She was really shy, especially when she saw Jackson and she hid behind Mark.

"She did it all on her own. This little girl insisted on wearing her ballet tutu," Mark laughed and pulled her out from behind him and plopped her onto his lap. Jackson couldn't help but notice how much like Lexie the little girl actually looked. Pale skin, straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention Sloan insisted she had Lexie's photographic memory.

Mark and Jackson talked about work for a little while, but mostly about the kids. Jackson wanted to tell Mark that they were having another baby, but just like she did with the first two, she insisted they didn't tell anyone until they safely made it out of the first trimester.

"So looks like you knocked Kepner up again," Mark chuckled, looking over at the red headed woman by the swings.

"What? How could you possibly know that? We haven't even told anyone," Jackson laughed.

"The tits," he said in all seriousness. "Nah, I mean mostly it's that she's been pulling saltines out of her pocket the whole time we've been sitting here," Mark laughed. "And the tits man. Huge."

Jackson punched him in the arm. "Stop thinking about my girl's tits."

"They're so big that I feel like they're looking at me," he mocked and even Jackson had to chuckle at that one.

Paige ended up sleeping through most of the park and Evan wore himself out after about an hour. April let him talk her into getting hot dogs in the park for dinner. Mark and Jackson pretended like they hadn't had one for months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter!**

* * *

One year later

"I can't believe they're actually getting married tomorrow. A year ago we all thought they were going to break up and Alex was getting kicked out of the house every other night," April laughed and leaned over in bed to kiss her husband goodnight. Alex and Alice's road had been long to say the least but they were finally in a good place together.

"I know. He finally realized how lucky he is to have snagged a Kepner." Jackson teased her and rolled over to hover above his wife.

She agreed with a moan and rested her arms around his shoulders. He hardened as soon as he noticed his wife impatiently biting her bottom lip, waiting for him. When he kissed her he melted at her tongue darting across his lips and the noises she was making.

Her hair was long and laid out across her shoulders and she was wearing one of his old Patriots football jersey's. She looked adorable and he had been waiting for them to get the kids to bed all night.

He pushed the jersey up and saw her black boy short panties which he could never get enough of. The way they emphasized her perfectly bubble-shaped butt made him hard. He slipped his hands underneath her to grip her ass and flipped them over so she was straddling him. Her breasts were full and her pink nipples hardened immediately to his touch.

She fell on top of him to kiss him. "I love you," he grinned and pulled her closer to him. She giggled at his smile alone. "I love you too baby."

She could feel how hard he was, he was poking into her and she wanted him inside her. He smacked her ass and groaned which got a loud squeak out of her. "Jackson!"

"So hot," he groaned huskily as his hold stayed on her ass. She sat up on top of him and pulled his boxers down his legs and scooted out of her panties. He felt her hold onto him as she slid all the way down him and moaned.

He couldn't get enough of her. Even after years of being together it felt like their relationship was brand new. When they weren't together, he was thinking about it. She had given him three beautiful kids and the marriage he had always wanted.

"I want to make one more baby with you," he whispered into her ear and felt her stiffen above him. She was quiet for just long enough to scare him.

"Jackson…" she laughed adorably. "We have three babies already. Evan, Paige and Ava. Isn't that enough?"

He thought about it. "It is enough. You've given me everything I've ever wanted. But we make perfect babies and I don't want to stop. Evan is almost five and Paige is two already. Ava still so small but she's so perfect that I can't help but want another one. Can you blame me?" He begged and she giggled.

"Do you know how sweet it is of you to love our babies that much?" she laughed, holding his face sincerely.

He beamed. He was really proud of their kids already. The proof was in the pictures in his wallet and cell phone that he showed people constantly.

"Another baby is a big deal. You have to be sure that you want another one," she warned him and he agreed. "I'm positive. It's all that I can think about it. Then we can get fixed if that's what you want." Jackson chuckled.

She was smiling but quiet again. "How about we make a deal?"

He eyed her carefully. "Okay?"

"I'll have one more baby for you and you get fixed after." He agreed and pounced on her.

Jackson woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning to Ava crying. She was the colicky of the three but he still loved her just as much. How could he not? She was the spitting image of April both physically and personality. Luckily he was able to pacify her before she woke April up.

He held Ava and walked into Paige's room to check on her, she was still sound asleep. They had to make sure she was there's a couple times because she loved to sleep in. Neither one of them were all that great at it.

Lastly, Evan was awake and playing with his toy cars on the car rug in his room.

Jackson whispered. "Good morning buddy."

"Good morning Daddy, where's Mom?" Evan asked, not even looking up from his cars. He was a mama's boy to no end.

"Mom's still sleeping. Let's let her sleep in. How do you feel about French toast for breakfast?" He asked him and watched him stand up and dart down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Jackson put on a pot of coffee and started making French toast with one arm. He was used to it, after having three. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

It was Alex. "_Alice is driving me crazy and we're not even married yet_". Jackson chuckled.

"_If it's the kind of crazy where you can't eat and can't sleep without it, then that's all you can ask for_" he texted him back.

Jackson plated Evan's breakfast, giving him two slices of French toast since he knew he could eat it. Paige would get cereal and Ava had to wait for April to eat. He made breakfast for he and April and walked back upstairs to wake her. They had to get up and ready for wedding activities today and each kid tacked on a longer preparation time period.

He sat on the bed with Ava and gently nudged his wife. "Good morning."

She smiled back sleepily at him and a smiling Ava. "Good morning sweet heart," she greeted Jackson. She reached her arms out and swiped Ava from him. "Hi Ava. Did you sleep well?" she asked her daughter and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She got her favorite giggle out of her.

"I'm going to feed her, I'll be down in a couple minutes," April grinned, holding her daughter. Jackson nodded and scooped up Paige on his way back downstairs.

He set her in her high chair and laid down some cheerios and a sippy cup of juice in front of her. He picked one up and popped it into his mouth. "Dada!" she shouted and he laughed. She did that every time he ate one of her cheerio's and it cracked him up.

Evan came down the stairs dressed in his tux almost perfectly. He was the ring bearer and absolutely thrilled about it. He was talking about it for months and practicing for just as long.

"Daddy look how handsome I am," Evan announced, playing with the bowtie he had clipped crookedly to his neck. Jackson chuckled loudly and April whistled as she walked down the stairs with Ava. "Wow. You look so grown up baby, what are you… going on 25?" April asked playfully.

"Mom I'm five! Remember?" He asked and she giggled to humor him. "Ohh, that's right. You look very handsome Evan." April looked at Jackson and back at his clone.

Jackson set her breakfast on the breakfast bar for her and poured her a cup of coffee. "Thanks for breakfast. You know I love your French toast."

Their conversation was interrupted by April's phone. She answered her phone by squealing loudly. Jackson's eyes widened in laughter. "Wow." He mumbled to himself.

He listened to their conversation. "Yeah, I can bring a sewing kit," and a few seconds later, "No, I don't think you're going to tear your dress. Nothing is going to go wrong," April laughed at her sister's anxiety.

Jackson went upstairs to shower while she finished her conversation. He came back down and saw that she had gotten Paige and Ava ready to go to the babysitters and packed them a lunch. With him downstairs she ran up to take a shower and get ready.

She came down in a green strapless dress that was similar to the one she wore to Bailey's wedding a few years ago. Her hair was pinned up again and she had red lipstick on that accentuated the rest of her facial features.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" She asked him after she noticed he wasn't blinking.

"Mom, you are beautiful," Evan told her and Jackson snapped out of it. "Yeah, what he said," he told her and grinned.

They got to the ceremony an hour early with the rest of the bridal party. The wedding was at outside at Hamilton Viewpoint in Seattle. It was small with just around fifty people attending, most of which were co-workers from the hospital and Alice's school. Joe and Karen Kepner came along with Libby and Kimmie. Not many of Alex's family were able to attend, only his sister and his friend Justin from high school.

When it was time to line up April joined Libby and Kimmie in front of Alice and held Jackson's hand. She was the matron of honor and Jackson was the man of honor. Evan was in front of them and ready to go. Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd walked down with Libby and Kimmie.

Alex Karev was finally off the market and Jackson and April Avery got the family and happy ending that they always wanted.

* * *

**It would be really cool if you let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
